In Death Wiki
The In Death Wiki is a free, public and collaborative encyclopedia, dedicated to information and discussion that anyone , about the J.D. Robb / Nora Roberts' futuristic murder mysteries, the "In Death" series. Join and help us grow! About this wiki • • • • Before Editing, Please NOTE: Just like Eve Dallas, we like to know "just the facts." So, to keep this Wiki strictly factual, whenever you post any kind of information, please cite the book the information came from, and if possible the page number. If you are quoting the author, please cite where the quote came from, and if possible, post a link to the quote. This will ensure that the facts we are posting here are reliable, and will give the reader a reference point if they want to look up the particular fact on their own. Thank You! CAUTION: This wikia contains major spoilers from The In Death novel series. Please read with CAUTION! Nora Roberts is a bestselling American author and the author of the In Death Series. She was born on October 10, 1950 in Silver Spring, Maryland. She has written over 209 romance novels. She has had several of her later books adapted into Lifetime made-for-television movies. She has been married to her husband, Bruce Wilder, since 1985. [[Nora Roberts|'Read more'...]]. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ In Death FAQs In Death FAQ - All Frequently asked questions are here ;Nora Quotes :Nora Quotes about Eve :Nora Quotes about Roarke :Nora Quotes on Eve and Roarke as a Couple - Including her thoughts on Eve and Roarke having a baby :Nora Quotes on Other Characters :Nora Quotes on the In Death World ;J.D. Robb Main Website ;Nora Roberts Main Website About the Books ; List of the Books in order of release ; Audio Books ; Series Chronology ; In Death Glossary ; In Death Abbreviations ; Blue Lady Covers ; New York Landmark Covers ; Neon Covers ; List of All Book Covers on File ; YANNI - Yet Another Nonsensical Nora Inconsistency ; What is the Big Jack Book? The In Death World ; Quotes from Nora on the In Death World ; General Map of New York in the In Death World ; History as it relates to the In Death World ; Laws ; Lifestyle :Fashion • Bars • Clubs • Restaurants • Food • Drink • Medicine • Transportation ; Injuries in Death ; Gifts - A listing of the gifts Roarke has given Eve and vice versa. Also included - a list of gifts to and from the other characters in the series Eve Dallas ; Eve Dallas Bio : Eve's History : Eve's 'Laws' : Eve's Mixed Metaphors : Eve's Illegal Activities : Eve's Fashion : Eve's Relationship with Roarke ; Eve's Creative Threats ; Eve and Summerset_Insults ; Nightmares in Death - A list of Eve's Nightmares ; The Candy Thief Roarke ; Roarke Bio : Roarke's Criminal History : Roarke's Education and Skills : Roarke's History : Roarke's Relationship with Eve ; Roarke Owned : Businesses owned by Roarke : Products made by Roarke Industries : Property owned by Roarke : Roarke's "Toys" : Roarke's_Mansion ; The Button ; Gaelic In Death - A dictionary of the Gaelic words and phrases Roarke has used in the books Characters ; List of All Characters ; Main Characters - Eve Dallas & Roarke ; Secondary Characters : Peabody • Mavis • Summerset • Feeney • McNab • Dr. Mira • Galahad ; Recurring Characters : Charles Monroe • Morris • Leonardo • Crack • Caro • Trina • Webster • Louise Dimatto ; Minor Characters - Characters with speaking parts but only seen in one or two books ; Peripheral Characters - Characters with no speaking part ; Police Officers • Law ; Murderers • Murder Victims ; Criminals • Roarke's Employees We are currently editing articles, and files. We need your help expanding and adding articles to the wiki! Click and add one! ---- | [[Wikia:Help:Tutorial|'Wiki tutorial']] | [[Wikia:Category:Help|'Help pages']] ---- If you're new to Wikia, please use the above links to get started. '' Blogs Category:Browse